It is desirable to simulate the load distributions and histories experienced by automotive seats in field use. In carrying out this need, it is important to improve the predictive power of automotive seat durability testing by making it more representative of actual field use or more life-like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,270 discloses a plastic material formed over inner components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,777 discloses a urethane foam disposed over a simulated skeleton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,127 discloses polyethylene sheet material surrounding a endoskeleton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,381 discloses a lower leg cast of thermoplastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,707 discloses a simulated pregnant crash tested dummy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,303 discloses a simulated torso for testing seats, with the torso being mounted on a boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,605 discloses a carpet wear testing machine that rolls a simulated heel over the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,041 discloses chair/seat testing by hydraulically controlled back and seat simulators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,646 discloses a test dummy with "back-specific" pressure units for testing vehicle seat backs.